Lost Love
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: This is a one shot. It went into my head and i had to write it out so it will leave. Claire had to leave, but she comes back 3 months later changed. Shane was caught sleeping with someone else, will be able to forgive and forget? R&R- I do not own Morganville Vamps!


**CPOV**

I packed my bags and headed down the stairs. Oliver was at the door waiting for me.

"Claire? Where are you going?" Eve asked. The town got it's memories back, bit I still haven't forgotten what they all did. Shane looked hurt that I was leaving and I had to look away. Oliver took my bag and went out to the car. I followed.

"Claire!" I got in the car, ignoring their calls.

**SPOV**

I watched Claire go. What have we done? Oliver came back a few hours later. I wanted to kill him.

"Why did you do that?" Michel walked over to me and pulled me back.

"I didnt do anything. You Kiced her out." He pointed at Michel. "You throw coffee at her." he pointed to Eve. "And you, nearly killed her." my mouth flew open. I nearly _killed _Claire? Oliver walked out.

"What did we do?"

**CPOVThree months later.**

I was changed. I wasn't a vampire, but I was close. My hair was longer, my chest was bigger and I was skinnier. I had new clothes and everything else. I fell asleep on the car ride home, but I dramed about that day. Them days.

_I woke up and Michel was there. The only one there. I tired to explane things to him, but he just kicked me out the door. Litturally. I tried to tell him he was a vampire, but that didn't go to well, and he kicked me out the door. I sighed and went over to the Coffee shop. I went right to Eve. No one was in the line, how ever there was fresh coffee on the counter. Oce again I tried to explain, but I ended up with hot coffee in my face. Oliver took me into his office to clean up. Shane was the worst. He was tryign to go back to his house, but I was explaining it was burned to the ground. He didn't believe me. I tried to explain to him his sister died in the fire, but that didn't go to well. Once again, he didn't believe me. I showed him the ring he gave me. His sisters ring. He took it off me and pushed me to the ground, squeezing my arms. Apart from that, I took him to her gave. He lashed out, pushing me to the ground, so I banged my head off a tombstone. Oliver found me and cleaned me up. Then everything was fixed, and they didn't remmber anything. _

The car stopped and I grabbed my suitcases and used my key to open the door. There was sounds of people in the Kitchen. I walked in.

"Claire?" I smiled as Eve hugged me. Michel joined.

"I'm sorry I left,Amelie told me too, and I could tell you where or you'd be in trouble." the nodded and smiled.

"Where's Shane?" Eve and Michel soon went silent. They wouldn't say anything. There was footsetop on the stairs and a girly laugh. I looked at the others and walked to the kitchen door. I could see the hall way and I saw Shane kiss a girl. My heart sank, split in two and it shattered. Eve looked guilty, and so did Michel. I saw Shane walk towards the kithen and I moved to the far wall.

"She's very good." My heard shattered into more tiny pieces. A tear fell from my eyes and I turned.

"Claire!" Eve yelled as I began walking towards the door.

"Claire?" Shane sounded shocked, but when he saw me his face fell. Once again, I ignored them all and grabbed my bags, going to the only place I knew well enough.

"Myrnin? Can I stay here for a while?" Myrnin smiled at me and nodded. "You can stay in the room. I had two built, in case you had to stay late or work early." I smiled greatfuly and went to the room he showed me. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head and he closed the door after me. I fell onto the bed and sobbed into my pillow.

The next morning I woke up to sore eyes. I took a shower in the bathroom connected to my room and changed.

The weather was beautiful so I decided to put on pink shorts and a black light tank top, baggy and I tucked it into my shorts but pulled a bit out so it was a bit out, but not to much. I put on llight makeup and left my hair natural.

"I'm going to Comon's, do you need anything?" Myrnin shook his head and I walked out of the room. I walked ot common's and put in my order. I saw Michel and Shane there, as well as Eve. It was her day off. I ordered a coffee and some muffins. Some one was whistling at me as I grabbed my coffee and the bag off muffins. I turned and Shane was there. I still hurt, but I didn't let it show.

"Hi." I said walking away. "Claire, your back." I stoppd and sighed.

"I would always come back, I always do. I always would, for you," Shane looked hurt as I said it, but it soon stopped.

"Well why did you leave." I sighed.

"I had to Shane. I had no choice, you however did." I walked away and went bac to the layer. I walked in and hand mayrine a muffin.

"You and Shane having trouble?" I looked at him and nodded. "He basically cheated on me." Myrnin sighed and I did too.

"I'm going to my room." Myrnin nodded his head.

**SPOV**

I went to Claire's job walking right in.

"Where's Claire?" mayrine looked at me.

"You hurt her, I'm not letting you near her." I narrowed my eyes and growled.

"Where is she?" He sighed and pointed me to her room. I walked passed him and walked straight into Claire's room. She was in the middle of changing and only had her underwear on. To say I liked the view was an understatement. I loved the view, and felt dread when she covered her body with a small blanket on the bed.

"What do you want?" she looked hurt and I closed her door.

"Listen Claire!"

"No Shane. You basically cheated on me. Walking down the stairs and gloating of how good she was!"

**CPOV**"Claire-"

"No Shane! You hurt me!" he looked pained.

"Please-"

"Please what Shane? After you did that to me, I still stood by you, and you threw it back in my face." Shane looked confused and came at me, grabbing my wrist,

"What did I do? What did I do that was so terrible?"

"You pushed me so my head hit a tombstone, an left me, and I still came back for you Shane." shane looked confussed.

"I'm sorry Claire! I shouldn't have done that! I know I shoudltn have, but please, forgive me for this. Please! I need you." I looked at him and sighed.

"We can start over." his face beamed. "I'll move your things back now." he grabbed my bags, which I haven't unpacked yet. I laughed as he went.


End file.
